Remember Me
by TheLyricalArtisan
Summary: We didn't know what to believe when we saw these strangers before us. Only two questions flowed through our minds: Who am I and how do I know you? Not only did we try to remember ourselves, we tried to remember why we felt so strange around each other. (M!RobinXF!Robin)
1. Who Are You?

**Remember Me : Chapter One : Who Are You?  
Pairing: F!Robin/M!Robin (Male Robin will be named Jay)  
Notes: **For starters, I don't own Fire Emblem or most of the characters. All I do is just write some lovely possible endings for the darling readers out there with similar tastes. Female Robin will still be Robin while Male Robin will be Jay because I thought about birds and voila! Jay was born. Try to imagine Robin as the short build character with white hair similar to F!Morgan's style. Jay will be medium built but with the messy long white hair. I'll be explaining more about their relationship in later chapters but do try to keep an open mind. Enjoy!

* * *

"…What do you suppose we do then? We can't just leave him there!"

_Are those voices I'm hearing? _

"Well I'm not entirely sure what to do…"

_Why do they sound so familiar? Wai-_

"Ugh!" The figure that had been the topic of the past conversation grunted as he opened his eyes to find three figures towering over him. He rubbed his head as they all looked to him in surprise.

"Whoa! You're awake!" said an eagerly enthusiastic blonde. She smiled warmly at the newly awoken figure, sending a nostalgic shiver down his spine.

_Do I know you?_

Another figure next to the blonde one also took interest in the figure. The hair color of this person was a familiar royal blue. He extended his hand in an attempt to help out the mysterious stranger from the bed of grass below him.

"You know, there are better places to sleep than the ground." His grin was also warm but not only did it send a shiver down the stranger's spine, but a pang of guilt. Suddenly, a new feeling jolted in the stranger's body.

"Ah, but I've always been told dreams happily flow through minds when in a meadow of grass. I thank-you anyway, Chrom." The stranger took a second to process what he just said. _Chrom?_

Chrom raised his eyebrows at that statement. Of course, the stranger could see he touched Chrom's interest as well at the words that were just said.

"You know who I am?" Chrom's voice tried to stay friendly but it dripped with a certain challenge the stranger knew all too well.

The stranger scratched his head. _Do I know him? _Multiple thoughts ran through his head as he tried to come up with a reply. Just as he was going to say something, the last figure coughed to gain attention. He had brown hair and looked the oldest out of the three by a large gap. He also looked to be the most threatening out of the group.

"You sure do put up an act stranger. Do you really think we would believe your act?" This voice dripped with a certain ferocity that should've intimidated the figure but only made the stranger feel relieved.

Putting up his arms in defense, the stranger replied with a new found politeness. "I can assure you that I don't know anything but his name. Heck, I don't even know my own name, let alone why I'm here."

"Oh!" The blonde girl decided to chime in once more, "I think that's called amnesia!"

The older figure scoffed. "More like Pegasus droppings to me. Do you really believe that a stranger we found in the meadow who suddenly knew Milord's name is an amnesiac?"

This time, Chrom decided to stop the older figure's assumptions. He looked back to the stranger and gave a truly heartwarming smile.

"I apologize for Fredrick the Wary's conclusions. He's been our guardian for years. But allow me to properly introduce us." Motioning to the blonde he said, "This is my delicate little sister Lissa." Lissa of course snorted at his term used for her. The stranger noted she looked anything but delicate. "I'm Chrom, obviously, and the big bear over there is Fredrick in case you didn't hear me the first time."

The stranger etched these names in his mind. After a moment of introductions, he nodded and smiled at the group in front of him. Now properly introduced, the stranger felt an odd sensation of comfort around the group. Suddenly, he saw out of the corner of his eye another figure lying in a farther part of the meadow. Like him, she also had white hair. A name made its way through his mind as he shouted it franticly.

"Robin!" Suddenly leaving the group, the stranger ran to the small figure lying in the grass. Hearing a name, she twitched but still didn't open her eyes until the rest of the group ran towards the two. Upon opening her eyes, her eyes widened at the sight of the stranger in front of her.

"Jay?! Oh Gods, are you alright?" She sat up with a jolt but then felt a sharp pang of pain in her arms. She cringed but then realized where she was and who was around her. The now revealed Jay suddenly processed his name and how he knew this small figure in his arms. He also contemplated about how this girl knew his name.

"So you do have a name. Jay and Robin, huh? Somehow fitting for two small birds such as you." Fredrick seemed even more alert to see that a new figure joined the crew. Robin stared at him for a moment before looking as if she was also processing what she just said.

"Did you just say my name was… Robin?" she said in a quiet whisper. If he wasn't next to her, Jay wouldn't have heard her. He nodded slowly.

"And I'm assuming that the name you called out was mine?" Robin nodded slowly. "Then it seems we know some things about each other that not even we know."

Sitting up together, the two amnesiac figures stood in front of the shocked group. So many questions flowed through their heads all at once but after a while, Chrom laughed it off. Jay took this lighthearted moment to introduce everyone to Robin. As he was silently doing the introductions, he noticed that he and Robin had similar markings on their arms. Only hers was slightly different but if looked at closely, one would notice the markings' differences. Robin shook her head and still had a confused face every time Jay explained a new thing to her.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. I don't know myself or anyone here but you. And you vice versa?" Jay nodded. "Ah, I just can't wrap my head around this."

Chrom waved it off. "Why not think about it as we march? We're taking a stop in the next town and it isn't too far from where we are. Right, Shepherds?"

Lissa and Fredrick nodded and started ahead, leaving behind a very confused duo consisting of Robin and Jay. _Shepherds? In full armor? They must be pulling our legs! _Robin and Jay silently trailed behind the so called Shepherds so they may discuss further about their newly found knowledge.

"So tell me some things about yourself- or, actually- myself, Robin. You seemed to be worried about me earlier." Jay was genuinely curious about this woman in front of him. If one had just met them, they could've been mistaken as siblings. Jay thought about the possibility of having a sister but shook it off his mind as the smaller girl replied.

"You know Jay; I'm not entirely sure where that came from. I think right before I woke up, I had a nightmare…" her voice trailed off as she tried to remember her previous dream. After trying for a bit, she shook her head. "Ah, sorry, I don't think I have that knowledge. What about you? Anything you remember?"

Jay mimicked her actions of confusion, amusing Robin to the point of letting out a soft chuckle. Jay felt a strange feeling of joy from hearing her chuckle but decided not to process anymore thoughts. He then remembered something just as the Shepherds were closing in on their destination. As he opened his mouth, Lissa broke out in a panicked voice.

* * *

"Chrom, look!"

The entire company looked up to see wreckage of a small village. Shocked, Chrom and his two companions ran ahead, leaving Robin and Jay. Robin sighed, clearly not happy about being left behind all the time. Jay and Robin then ran ahead to witness barbarians and thugs running among the small village. Chrom wore a face of disgust witnessing the scene before him.

"Gods, how many lives will these ruffians take before they're satisfied?!" His drew his sword from its sheath and stood beside Fredrick and Lissa. Beside Jay, Robin also took out a sword that was less than extravagant but a sword no less. As if he reacted from the unsheathing of weapons as well, Jay withdrew a tome from his cloak. Chrom looked back with wide eyes as he saw the two strangers take out weapons.

"Jay, Robin, what are you doing here? And- Gods- are those weapons? You know how to fight?"

As if Naga herself made it a habit to interrupt the two strangers when they tried to reply or not, another crash could be heard from inside the village. Jay shook his head and ran aside Robin as they took out a few ruffians.

"I'm not sure Chrom but I'm pretty sure me and Robin can fight." He shouted as he read another passage from his tome to attack another enemy that tried to come from behind. Robin motioned for Fredrick to come over and help clear out towards the leader.

"Jay, are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Robin questioned as she struck down another enemy. Taking a moment, the two faced back-to-back as they surveyed the area. Nodding, Jay seemed to realize what Robin was implying.

"Chrom! I'm not sure if I can be of much help with this but Robin and I can see things."

Chrom stood near Lissa as he took down several thugs. Being patched up by his sister, Chrom turned his head towards Jay. He furrowed his brow at first, wondering what Jay meant.

"What kind of things?"

"Statistics of enemies, pathways to take…" Robin started as she ran ahead to assist Fredrick.

"…Items on the field, skills of allies, and pretty much anything that a tactician would need to plan routes." Jay finished as he protected Chrom with another spell from the tome.

Chrom finally understood as he and Lissa ran to join up with the others. As Fredrick cleared a path towards the leader, Robin and Jay stood near each other as they seized up the area around them. They nodded for Chrom to take out the leader as Robin protected Lissa and Jay finished up the remaining enemies. Once the leader fell, a wave a relief fell over the small town the group had just protected. Cheers for the mighty Shepherds plus two had flowed through the small town and high spirits were all around. Robin and Jay let down their guard a bit but immediately put it back up when Lissa, Chrom, and Fredrick ran to join them.

"Whoaaaaa! You guys sure know how to fight! When did you learn to do that?" Lissa asked with curious eyes. Robin and Jay looked at each other and merely shrugged at the girl before them.

"Sorry Lissa, I'm not sure how I learned how to wield a sword. I'm pretty sure Jay doesn't know either about his magic skills." Robin paused before continuing. "I think I have tomes as well. Jay, do you have a sword with you?"

As if he expected it, he unsheathed a bronze sword and swung it around with ease. Impressed with himself, Jay put it back only to be bombarded with questions from Fredrick and Chrom. Wondering why they questioned him and not Robin, he turned to look for her help but only found that she and Lissa were talking to a village elder.

"You daring travelers must be tired and hungry! Please allow us to house you for the night and provide you with the best we can provide. We insist!"

Excited at the offer, Lissa was just about to accept but Chrom and Fredrick stopped their meddling with Jay and turned down the offer. Lissa then pouted and threw a childish tantrum for the rejected offer but immediately settled down once the crew took to camping in the words later that evening.

* * *

As the rest of the group was asleep, Robin lay awake in her spot and decided to look up to the stars. Since she was so close to Jay and Lissa, she decided that she would try to create the least amount of noise as possible. However, just as she closed her eyes, she listened as a figure got up. Rolling onto her side, she watched as Chrom got up as if he was alarmed by something. Soon after, Lissa followed his example and the two discussed something before leaving to investigate.

"Psssssst! Jay! I know you're awake." Robin whispered as quietly as possibly but still tried to wake up her companion.

He shifted in his façade of slumber before chuckling quietly and opening his eyes. He sat up and joined Robin in her wake as he looked around.

"How'd you guess I was awake?"

"I'm not sure if it makes sense, but it was just a guess." Robin lied to herself but Jay wouldn't know. Robin would've said she knew because she somehow knew Jay's sleeping habits. But that was to be revealed once she knew about it more herself.

Jay looked at her for a moment before the two heard Lissa scream before the cries of an unknown creature rang through the air. Fredrick also woke up but the two companions were already running ahead towards the source of the screams. They came across the scene of a burning forest and shock filled their expressions. It seemed that today was going to be a long day for the new Shepherds.

"Gods, what are these things?" questioned Lissa. She looked paler than the moon in the night sky.

"I don't know Lissa, but stay close to me, alright? Robin, Jay! What can you make of this?" Chrom tried to keep his sister calm as he looked around himself.

Robin and Jay took a few moments before directing each individual to stick with another. Just as they were finished shouting their commands, two more Shepherds seemed to join the party. Not wanting to wait any longer, the Shepherds charged towards the group of unknown creatures and took down as many as they could. A few close calls were made as Robin had broken her sword after a few takedowns, barely making it as Jay had to save her with magic. Resorting to magic herself, Robin took out her tome just as more enemies tried to overthrow her while she was down.

Following their lead, Chrom and another woman, who the two strangers learned to be Sully, also cleared out enemies. An archer, who was introduced as Virion, had assisted Fredrick by taking down enemies from a range while Fredrick secured Lissa. As the group moved forward, they noticed that the enemies they took down didn't seem to even care about the wounds they received. It was almost like they were dead bodies that rose up from the ground. Jay tried to wrap his head around these new creatures before Chrom and Sully finished off the assumed boss with a final blow. Once the leader fell, the enemies disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke, leaving everyone baffled.

"Is everyone okay?" Chrom asked as he regrouped with the others. He looked around once more for someone else but ended up not finding his target. He sighed and continued to evaluate the wounds of his group.

As everyone else decided that everything was alright and marched ahead, Jay and Robin yet again fell behind to speak to one another. Speaking of small things, like cuts and bruises they got from the fight, the two chatted for a while before falling into a rhythm of silent marches. Jay's eyes lingered on Robin's figure for longer than expected but Robin didn't seem to notice. She seemed to be deep in thought about the figure next to her as well. She then suddenly snapped her head up to meet eyes with Jay, snapping him out of his stare, and decided to pick up the small talk once more.

"Jay… Do you think we're siblings? I mean, we look alike and all, right? I think the only thing that differs is out eye color. Not that it matters or anything, but we sure look alike, don't we?"

Jay thought about this for a minute. She was right, if it wasn't for their eyes, they could've been perfect twins if it wasn't for his eyes being a tad bit lighter than Robin's. His was a grey color while hers was a darker grey that just screamed mystery. He shrugged his shoulders at her question and decided to test out other options of their relationship.

"I guess. But what if we're just coincidental best friends who look alike? I mean, white hair isn't all that common but it sure seems like it is between the two of us." He paused in his reply before continuing with an even bolder statement. "What if we're not related but tied in some sort of bond? It'd also explain our worry for each other."

Robin thought about Jay's statements for a bit. "Yeah, but what of the markings? I know I'm not the only one who noticed it."

Hitting the bullseye once more, Jay smiled at Robin's observations. _So she did notice. Smart girl. _He pulled back his sleeve a bit to reveal his marking. Robin did the same and the two compared markings. Hers had more swirls while his was sharper in strokes. Other than that, it was similar. The duo was extremely confused at their relationship now. _Siblings? Convicts? Two deranged teenagers who got the same markings? _Different thoughts ran through their heads as they marched towards their next destination.

* * *

Arriving in Ylisstol, Robin and Jay's eyes widened in amazement at the new sight before them. Still following the Shepherds' lead, Robin and Jay entered through a gate to reveal an extravagant castle. Not even noticing this until someone new appeared, the amnesiac duo came to realize they were in the presence of royalty.

"Chrom! Lissa! It's great to see you're unharmed." She expressed a relieved sigh but then noticed the two strangers. "Oh, who are these? New friends of yours?"

Chrom nodded before deciding to introduce them to the lady in front of them. "Yes, these are our new recruits. This one's Jay and the one next to him is Robin."

As if it was natural to them, the newly introduced duo bowed politely to their new acquaintance before them. She chuckled and motioned for them both to rise.

"No need to treat me as such royalty. You are friends with my dear brother and sister, so you are friends with me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ylisstol's Exalt, Emmeryn. Pleasure to meet you."

Somehow the word "exalt" made Jay and Robin click together the pieces of the puzzle in their head. They finally realized that the so called Shepherds they tagged along with did more than just herd sheep.

"…So then that makes Chrom and Lissa… royalty?!" Robin was the first to react before bowing in front of Chrom and Lissa as well. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to show such disrespect!"

Chrom and Lissa smiled as Jay also bowed in front of them. They waved it off and said it was fine but Robin seemed to still fret over the two new royals before her. The lighthearted mood around them set off a chain reaction and it even had Fredrick smiling.

* * *

Eventually, the days of introductions and new characters ended and Robin and Jay got to work as the new chief tacticians. It was critical for them to be alert at all times because it was revealed that Ylisstol had unpleasant neighbors trying to go to war with the peaceful capital. But days of staying awake began to take its toll on the new tacticians as they both were heavily packed with dark bags under their eyes. That night however, instead of doing work, they were surprised with an assassination attempt on the exalt herself.

"Gods, everyone get together! Protect the Exalt at all costs!" shouted Chrom as he stood outside Emmeryn's chambers. Robin and Jay joined the scene as they directed the rest of the crew.

Just as Robin and Jay headed towards the left side of Emmeryn's chambers, they saw a thief who shifted uncomfortably at the thought of assassination. Jay motioned for Chrom to trade places with him and took his place in front of Emmeryn's door. As Robin approached the stranger with Chrom, the thief lowered his sword and put on the goofiest smile Robin had ever seen.

"Well if it isn't the Exalt's brother! Look, I don't want any trouble, alright? I just came here for a job." Just then his eyes landed on Robin. His grin turned into a smirk. "But I'd be willing to help you out on the inside if you _sweetened the deal._"

Chrom didn't take in the innuendo like Robin did, meaning he didn't blush as hard as she did. Instead, he tried to strike up a deal before a few hard candies fell out of his pocket.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Let me just pick them up and we can get down to bus-"

"Wait!" Gaius picked up some hard candies himself and evaluated the colorful wrapped candy. He then smirked once more. "It's a deal, Blue. I'll join you."

This left Robin and Chrom confused. "Wait, you'll join us just for a few pieces of candy?" Chrom questioned the thief's true motives. The thief chuckled before popping in a few candies into his mouth.

"Well I did say _sweeten the deal _right?" He paused before looking towards Robin and again throwing on the smirk that Robin absolutely swore she hated now. "What did you think I meant, hmm? Don't tell me you thought of something _naughty_. How shocking!" He faked surprise with a couple arm movements, making Robin's pale complexion turn an absolute red. He smirked one last time before revealing his name. _Oh I definitely hate that smirk now._

Chrom coughed into his hand and gladly accepted the thief's help. Trading places once more with Jay, the Shepherds swiftly took out as many enemies as they could. Gaius proved to be very helpful, as he was probably the most skilled in dodging and speedy attacks. Jay noticed how uncomfortable Robin seemed around Gaius but decided it was just because the poor girl didn't even know herself let alone others. Still, Jay felt a certain unease seeing the new thief tease his friend.

_He's just making new friends, right?_

Soon, the trio reached the main culprit of the assassination and took him down with a bit of difficulty. Robin decided it would be fine to attack when he was distracted with Jay's long distant attacks but didn't expect the enemy to turn swiftly before blasting her away with dark magic. Gaius then swiftly took out the culprit before moving towards Robin's landing spot. Throwing Robin over his shoulder, he proceeded to regroup with the others. Jay followed behind frantically as he worried over his friend. Again, the feeling of unease filled him again but he pushed it aside as Chrom and Lissa tried their best to assess Robin's wounds.

"Oh my Gods! Robin, hang in there, okay?!" Lissa panicked as she tried to help Robin heal. Luckily, she only had a few bruises and a scratches but she landed hard on her back when she was blasted by the dark magic.

Robin chuckled before looking towards Jay. She smiled to reassure him but then felt a sharp pang of pain go throw her as Lissa sat her up to work on her back. Jay frowned.

"Seriously Robin, I know we've both been working hard lately and it hurts to think but please be careful, okay? I worry about you too much." Jay sighed as his friend continued to try to deny her wounds hurt her. He pat her head lightly and she seemed to soften at his touch. She closed her eyes and sighs as well.

"Look, I know, it was stupid but I just thought I could get him off your back. But hey! I'm still alive thanks to you guys." She smiled a heartwarming smile. It made Jay feel fuzzy inside before he turned away so she wouldn't catch him blush. Too late.

Gaius also expressed concern for the lady tactician but shrugged it off and chuckled. "Look here Bubbles, we do need you alive. After all, that was part of the deal." He winked at Robin, making her groan and roll her eyes. Jay eyed them both.

_A deal? What deal? Why am I so upset over this?_

* * *

**Notes: **Sorry if I rushed the plot but I needed to let this idea become real before it left my mind. Please leave some feedback if you'd like to see more of a specific character!


	2. A Strange Feeling In My Heart

**Remember Me : Chapter Two : A Strange Feeling In My Heart  
Pairing: Robin/Jay  
Notes: **Ahhh, I thank the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! Especially so early on in the story, it just warmed my heart. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well as you did the first!

* * *

It wasn't quite the same after the assassination attempt on Exalt Emmeryn. People were weary of the newcomer thief that joined the Shepherds so easily with a few pieces of candy. Only a select few people actually took the time to get to know the man, shaking their head at his sweet addiction and finally understanding why he agreed to join. Even if people did start to warm up to the candy obsessed man, some people such as Jay didn't seem to trust him so easily. But, of course, they were at war and he would have to learn to trust him with his life when it came to the bottom line. He knew this but still wouldn't exactly warm up to the orange haired fellow. Something just bugged him about the way he didn't really care about the war at all.

Thanks to that orange haired fellow though, Robin seemed to relax more around the camp and soon her body wasn't as weak and wounded as the nights before. She was healthy again and seemed to be on a loose schedule of work in the morning and free time when the sun went down. It was pleasant, Jay would think, because finally his companion would get the relaxation time she deserved oh so much. He himself hadn't really had much time to relax because he took on some of Robin's duties when she completely desperately needed relaxation time but nonetheless was content with his current rank as chief tactician within the army. After all, it wasn't every day you get a chance to help plan a war with the Exalt royal family. On the other hand, Jay and Robin both felt as if the position was pushed upon them all too quickly and the toll has yet to begun on the two young adults. So many things to rethink and yet time was something no one had.

Jay sighed as he set down his book. He had enough of planning routes for today. Just as he closed the book, Robin walked in with a very goofy grin that was almost contagious.

"Jay! I might've figured something out today about our past!" She excitedly clapped her hands together as she came up to Jay. He smiled at her childish personality.

"Oh?"

"You bet! You see, when I went on a walk today near the outskirts of camp, I realized I felt some sort of familiar senses when I got blasted by that guy who was behind Emmeryn's assassination attempt. So maybe he has something to do with me?"

Jay thought about what Robin just said. He had to admit, he also felt something similar when he attacked the man. Something didn't feel quite right. His marking on his hand began to itch just as he finalized his reply. He shrugged before rubbing his hand silently.

"I'm sure he does Robin. And by the way, should you _really_ be out at night near the outskirts of camp? Aren't you scared of Risen that could potentially kill you?"

Robin pouted at Jay's sudden change of topic. She shook her head. "Actually, nothing really bothers me about those things. They don't seem so scary if you think about it. More like mindless dummies that can't do anything else but moan and groan if you ask me!"

Jay chuckled. "I think you seem to be hanging out with Lissa too much. You're using her vocabulary."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure; I must be a dummy who can't do anything else but moan and groan." She snorted at this.

"You're just jealous I have a social life with someone else than a strategy book."

"Oh I don't know, they make very great company. You should try it some time. We are in the middle of war you know." He didn't mean it, but Jay's voice seemed to have a certain annoyance that dripped out at the end of his sentence. Robin's childish pout turned into a small frown.

"Look, I know I go out a lot, but it doesn't mean I don't take this job seriously." She started playing with a small piece of her cloak before avoiding eye contact with Jay. "I just… I really want to know who I am before others do. I didn't… I didn't want to be co-planner of a whole army's day." Her voice faded off into a quiet whisper. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Jay sighed, not able to be mad at all at his friend.

Patting Robin on the head lightly, he gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry Robin, I know you must be going through a lot of confusion. I don't blame you, I'm curious too. But that doesn't mean we can just abandon these war councils and meetings so we can go stare at the clouds and be like 'Wow! That must be my favorite food!' now can we? We all have a job to do, even if it means sacrificing a few things. We should know that the best."

She didn't respond but she did move out of Jay's reach and went to leave Jay's tent to go to hers. It was a short walk to hers, seeing as how they were placed right next to each other, but before she left, she turned back. Her eyes were clouded with an emotion Jay had been far too familiar with. She looked as though she was going to say something but she seemed to be conflicting with her internal conscience. Jay realized all too well what she was going to ask and decided to initiate conversation himself.

"Yes, you can sleep in my tent tonight. But no, I am not going to stay up with you again debating whether or not I spike the tea I give you to help you sleep. That really gave me a bad headache in the morning, you know." At this sudden answer, Robin looked a bit shocked before smiling a very small grin and leaving to go grab a sleeping roll.

They had done this several times before; sleeping in each other's tents on long nights to pass time because none of them felt safe alone at night without some kind of company. In Robin's case, it was almost every other day she would ask to sleep in Jay's tent because those were the days he was the least busy and would help her sleep with some lame stories (which she actually liked) that he made up on the spot. In Jay's case, he would just sense that Robin needed company and often asked to stay in her tent when she didn't stay in his, almost always being able to crash there. She would pick the subject of his stories and he would take ten minutes to try to think of something to say before going on and on about something for hours. It was a nice way to pass the time and each time they slept in each other's tents, they learned something new about each other. Robin was really childish, which wasn't a surprise to Jay. Jay was a really light sleeper, making Robin's pranking habits unable to be carried out. Robin also hated the idea of being alone, which Jay almost pitied because she was such a strong headed girl with a weakness that could potentially be her downfall. Other than that however, they almost always spent time away from each other in the mornings and occasional lunch breaks. It was almost like sibling bonding time for two amnesiacs that weren't exactly sure of their relationship.

"What's today's topic then, Milady Red Robin?" He gave her that nickname when Chrom said to not treat him as royalty but everyone else. They took it quite literally but nonetheless made fun of the nicknames they would receive and give to everyone in the camp.

"Well Duke Blue Jay," she paused to giggle at that ridiculous nickname Lissa gave to Jay. "I would request that you grace me with the lovely story of… a family of four living happily together."

"Four? Well that's quite the shocking number, Milady! An even number! What are the odds?" Robin scoffed and rolled her eyes at his joke. "But nonetheless, provide me with ten minutes to fully bullshit this story."

Faking a surprised gasp at Jay's use of words, she put her hands on her hips. "My, my! Duke Blue Jay that is an offensive use of words! Such profanity! How could you?"

Jay chuckled before readying up his story for the girl in front of him. He motioned for her to set her sleeping roll near his on the floor, making sure to move away any crates he used as tables to his desk. They sat down together as he dimmed his oil lantern and began his tale. He sat with his legs crossed and used his hands to animate his story as Robin lay on her back looking at Jay.

"So once upon a time, Milady Red Robin," the said Milady giggled once more. "a beautiful tactician settled down with one of her many suitors in her camp because she felt like her head was sprouting grey hairs, which I may add, would definitely make her the most diverse albino tactician ever. Her back was hurting and she was worried she was getting really old and stuff." Robin slapped Jay lightly on his leg, earning a chuckle. His chuckle was like a lullaby to Robin's ears, eventually lulling her to sleep.

Eventually, Jay stopped rambling off his made up story and gently slid Robin's head a bit farther so he wouldn't bump into her during their sleep. He finally managed to go to sleep himself after hearing Robin's steady breaths. With one final look at his smaller friend, he turned over on his side to sleep.

* * *

Just as fast as he fell asleep, Jay found himself awake as Chrom busted into his tent. He sat up with a jolt, which made Robin stir in her sleep, and went outside with Chrom to see what was so urgent in the morning.

"We need to mobilize. If we're going to keep Emmeryn safe from any more harm, we must transport her to our secondary palace. Please tell Robin we're going to leave as soon as you two are ready." Chrom's voice was surely urgent, but at the same time quiet because he saw how Robin was sleeping just a few steps into the tent. Jay nodded and proceeded to wake up his friend.

"Red Robin, we have to wake up now. It's time to escort Emmeryn to the other palace, remember?" Robin stirred and slowly woke up but seemed a bit confused at first. It took a few more words from Jay before she agreed to get up and left for her tent.

Once the two tacticians had finished preparing for the journey, the camp was set into motion. Led by a trusted Hierarch, they found themselves in a closed off mountain area. The duo tacticians felt a strange ominous feeling before Plegians found their way to the small group. Concluding their suspicions, the camp was ordered into an attack formation and was ready to fight when prompted to. Just then, the Hierarch ran ahead of the small party and pleaded frantically with the supposed leader of the attackers when they started approaching the group of Shepherds.

"W-Wait! I'm the man Sir Gangrel should've informed you about!" His voice was dripping with fear. "Aren't you supposed to protect me by all means?!"

The leader cackled a sinister laugh. "That's true but I see no man! I see a traitorous pig! A cowardly chicken! By all means, the axe falls the same to livestock like you."

Once the Hierarch was struck down by said axe, the Shepherds charged ahead. It was like a fast blur, at one moment Jay was shouting orders, but at the next, Robin was fighting off bandits from Jay's back side. Even the Shepherds had trouble keeping the healers in check, seeing as how Maribelle and Lissa didn't know how to wield a weapon or fight at all. No matter, they all fought bravely and were almost close enough to strike down the leader before a crimson red haired Pegasus Knight flew in.

"Milady Emmeryn! Milord Chrom! Run as fast as you can and don't look back! More Plegians are nearing not a day's march behind!" she shouted as she desperately tried to reach the Shepherds ahead. At the sight of this girl, Phila widened her eyes and wore a face of panic.

"Cordelia?! No… That means…." Her voice trailed off and she flew over to where Cordelia was to assess the situation. Chrom turned his head to see what was going on but snapped his head back to his current opponent when Maribelle protected him from an attack.

"Milord, please watch your back!" Maribelle huffed out in frustration. Chrom apologized before dashing right back into battle.

It took some time before the leader fell and Cordelia caught up with the company. As she began to tell her experience, her face just shouted worry and devastation.

"We must hurry not a minute later! Plegians had already breached the border and… and… Gods, my Pegasus Sisters' screams… I can still hear them!" Cordelia shouted as her voice broke. Jay, not caring whether or not he knew the woman, went up to her and pulled her into a reassuring hug. As he calmed her down, Robin unconsciously shot a look at the couple and felt a jolt of jealousy go through her.

_Why am I so angry?_

With Cordelia calm, she continued to tell her tale. "Gangrel himself led a group of ruffians to where we were stationed. We tried to hold them off but my Pegasus Sisters screamed for me to go. I should've stayed with them! Gods, I'm so useless!" Her voice threatened to break again but Phila stepped in.

"Be calm, Cordelia. You did the best you could. We've always prized your youth and I can assure you the Sisters all believed in you for continuing our legacy." Even as Phila tried to be as confident as possible, even Emmeryn could tell she was upset about the deaths of many close friends.

Emmeryn sighed. "It's my entire fault. I should've never left the capitol. I must go back." As soon as those words rolled off her tongue, Chrom and Lissa were shocked like no other.

"No! We need you to be safe with us! Please don't go! _I _need you, Em!" Lissa pleaded.

"Lissa's right, we need you to stay with us so we can assure your safety. Both of us, although it may be selfish, need you as a big sister." This time it was Chrom who pleaded. His blue eyes met with the green orbs of his sister. She sighed once more.

"Chrom, Lissa, you know I love you both dearly. But I will not stand for blood to be shed in my name. Phila, will you accompany me on my journey back?"

"Milady, although I do not support your actions, I will stand by them. Yes, I will accompany you." Phila stood by Emmeryn as she said her final goodbyes. The two ladies then left the scene on a flight back to Ylisstol.

* * *

The group, despite being brokenhearted about the Exalt's leave, managed to get to Regna Ferox to finally see the status of soldiers being sent to help out Ylisse. As Chrom, Fredrick, Lissa, and the duo tacticians stood in the hall waiting for Flavia, they each thought about the Exalt's safety. Just then, Flavia walked in with a smirk on her face.

"You're just in time, boy. The soldiers you need just finished preparing and mobilized. Ylisse will get her soldiers with Regna Ferox joining in to fight for the capitol." She announced proudly. "Of course, the former khan and I will join in ourselves, if you don't mind. We've been itching to fight after that tournament. Oh, speak of the devil, here comes the oaf himself!"

Basilio, the former reigning khan, proceeded to walk in. Instead of his usual laughing demeanor, he projected an aura that insisted there was trouble. He let out a sigh and looked at Chrom straight in the eyes. Seeing his eyes, Flavia quit the joking and her face turned into a questioning stare. Finally, Basilio revealed what had troubled him.

"I'm afraid there's grave news, son. Ylisstol has fallen." Everyone in the room was extremely shocked at this revelation. Chrom's distant stare turned into an angry glare.

"Are you sure?! Gods, how could this have happened?!" he asked Basillio as if his life depended on the next answer.

"Gangrel has taken Exalt Emmeryn and her flier. My spies have told me he had announced to have her executed within the moon."

"Executed?!" Jay tried to think about this new situation. He and Robin would have to play their cards right if they were going to get Emmeryn back. This execution had more than Emmeryn's life in its hands, and Jay was not happy to learn of this.

"What monsters! Shepherds, we need to go save Emmeryn _now_!" Chrom turned to leave but Jay stopped him by the shoulder.

"Wait, Chrom, we need to calmly think about th-"

"We don't need to think about this, dammit! We need to save Emmeryn and I don't care how we do it, we just do it!" Chrom pushed passed the tactician and was soon followed by a pleading Fredrick.

"That boy's going to get himself killed if he thinks like that. What will you do, chief tacticians?" Flavia's voice had posed a challenge for the duo. They both thought about her question.

_Will we even save her in time?_

Jay and Robin left the hall and were immediately followed by Lissa. She tried to get their attention but stopped trying as soon as Robin reassured her that they just needed a few moments to get themselves together. Reluctant at first, Lissa eventually let them be and departed as well to go find her brother. Jay was silent the rest of the way to the campsite they were currently at and Robin was curious to what he was going to do. Motioning her to stop following him, Jay left to go inside his tent and zipped it closed. He didn't want anyone to distract him and he surely didn't want any more mixed emotions as of now. Robin was confused at first decided it was best not to press.

"Blue Jay," she started in a whisper. She knew he was probably on the ground with his back to the tent flap but decided to speak in whispers anyway. "Red Robin's going to take flight. Catch you next season."

As soon as Jay heard her footsteps trail off, he finally snapped and threw everything in his tent around. He grunted in frustration before finally settling in the center of his mess. He didn't want this. He didn't want to decide who lives and who dies. This was too much. His heart couldn't take this even if it was his comrade's sister at stake. He continued to sit in the center of his mess, taking in his knowledge of how much time he needed to decide this, and finally fell back onto his back. Still covering his eyes, he thought about possible paths and routes to take once they head for battle. Who would he bring? Who would be stationed with who? Would there be strong enemies there that they couldn't handle?

"Gods, damn this all!" he shouted in frustration as he sat back up. He kicked over a few more things before sighing away his anger. "I didn't want this… I didn't want this fucking job."

Deciding enough was enough, he decided to think of new tactical decisions while he cleaned up his tent. He knew by the way Robin had said her phrase that she would be back in thirty minutes to check up on him to devise a strategy to take. Gods know that she would probably bring Chrom too. What she was doing now wasn't a concern of Jay's but he still thought about it. As he finished up sorting his tomes and strategy books, a picture of Robin and Gaius appeared in his head. He gripped his head in anger and grunted once more. _Why?! Why this now? Why do I care?!_

Just as he finished his small fit and calmed down again, he heard footsteps coming towards his tent. He decided to quickly tidy up his tent once more before he was sure everything looked presentable. Luckily, he just finished as he heard a voice he didn't quite expect.

"Pardon, Jay? Are you in there?" This voice wasn't all too recognizable but Jay still knew who it was. He went up to unzip his tent flap and in came his visitor. "I do hope I'm not troubling you."

"Not at all Panne. Although I do need to ask, what brings you here? I thought you hated all man-spawn and what not? Or are you here for more carrot stew?" His lighthearted joke made Panne smile but then she sat on the floor, motioning for him to sit with her.

"Ah, I do wish. Perhaps another time, however, seeing as how your stew is quite appealing." She chuckled lightly but then quieted down after Jay sat across from her. "That is not why I'm here. My ears hear better than anyone and I heard quite the ruckus in here. I just needed to see you were okay."

Jay pondered his visitor's concern for a bit. Forgetting she was a taguel, he completely let his tantrum get the better of him thinking no one would be able to hear it. He tried to put on a reassuring smile as he replied.

"Ah, don't worry about it. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine." _Stop lying._

"I do see you're well. But what I don't see is your troubled conscience. Is that it?" Jay was surprised Panne knew he was having problems mentally but figured it was a side effect from those days they would sit around a pot of carrot stew and chat.

"Ah, Panne, nothing gets past you. I should've known after our lovely chats after hours in the dining hall. Really, it's nothing. Just a bit of stress got the better of me, that's all." Panne tilted her head to think about Jay's reply but shook her head deciding nothing would persuade the man to let out his secrets.

"If you're so sure about this, friend, then I won't push it. Just remember, I'm willing to lend an ear to those who need it, taguel or not." And with that, Jay stood up. He pulled her up as well and waved goodbye to her just as Robin walked in. Of course, her face was just etched in endless confusion but it disappeared once Chrom followed suit.

"Sorry to intrude Jay but we do need to get down to business. Are you alright to do a war council right now? I'll go grab Fredrick and Lissa if you're willing." Chrom asked but it was more like a command to Jay. Jay nodded, and as expected, Chrom left to go grab his two fellow Shepherds. This gave Robin five minutes to interrogate Jay.

"What was Panne doing in your tent?" Robin's voice tried to conceal her jealousy but failed miserably.

"The same reason why Gaius is always in yours." Jay unintentionally replied with a snarky attitude that Robin wasn't fond of. As a reply, she tried to lighten the mood.

"To pretend I'm blackmailing him and try to bribe me with extravagant goods?" Jay made a face that made Robin laugh.

"Of course, Panne's bribing me with her delicious tea and taguel lullabies so I don't tell of her beauty secrets." Robin laughed even more. "But in all seriousness, she was just here to talk to me."

"About?" This surely perked Robin's interest. _Just two more minutes and I might be able to get it out of him._

"Nothing you would need to know. Besides, this isn't really something we should discuss now." Jay hoped Robin wouldn't ask any more questions but Naga just wasn't kind to him in that moment. She frowned.

"Then when?"

"When we're dying because one of us stubbed our toes."

"Jay, I'm serious! Gods, cut that snarky attitude out!" she slapped him lightly on his arm just as Chrom walked back in. And with that, they started their war council without any more questions.

* * *

**Notes: **Ahhh, this chapter wasn't as long as I planned it but I can assure you the next one will be a wee bit longer. (I hope it will anyway) Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Losing My Sanity

**Remember Me : Chapter Three : Losing My Sanity  
Pairing: Robin/Jay  
Notes: **A quick thank-you to the follows and favorites right after my update! I know I haven't updated in a while but like most people, I too have school. Nonetheless, I'll try to update as much as I can. Enjoy the chapter and please leave any feedback you would like to share on the chapter itself!

* * *

"So what we're going to discuss today is the plan to save Lady Emmeryn, correct?" Starting out the meeting, Jay stood beside Robin around the makeshift table created in his tent. Chrom had just arrived with Lissa and Fredrick and all knew well of what they needed to do. Still, they all needed a professional opinion on their battle route. "Any ideas?"

This was Robin's cue to speak. "I believe that we should try to have as many light footed soldiers on the field as possible. They would move quickly through the sandy terrain. Pegasus fliers, horsebacks, anyone really. The fliers will be behind the horses." She pointed on the map laid out on the table. "With this, we can provide support from the air but also have the ones of land take out those with magic."

Chrom nodded, agreeing with the plan. "So then those left without a mount will quickly follow from behind, right?"

"Correct. Clerics will need to be paired with a mount though. Lissa, I suggest you tag along with Maribelle and make sure to steer clear of enemies. Stick close to another person on a mount, alright?" Lissa nodded at Robin's statement. Continuing, Robin outlined several paths on the map.

"There are fortresses in the area." Jay pointed out the small boxes marked on the paper. "We can take cover there in case anyone gets injured. Once we rest up for a moment, we will leave a small party at the fortress. Lissa, do you think you'll be alright here? You won't be alone, that's for sure, but you'll need to stay there for safety reasons. Fredrick will probably be there to guard you."

"I understand. Besides, I'm sure with Fredrick, I'll be okay!" Lissa enthusiastically replied. All members present couldn't help but place a small grin on their faces at the small girl's cheerful mood.

"That's my sister." Chrom pet Lissa's head as she giggled. "Now what of the center there?" He noted that there was a large area near the fortresses. It seemed to have walls around it, meaning it was probably a building of some sort. "Do you believe Emmeryn will be there?"

"No, it'd be too easy. I'll ask around later to see if anyone is familiar with the area. If not, I'll try to see if Cordelia or Sumia are willing to fly me up to survey the area." Robin cringed at the mention of these names that spilled out of Jay's mouth. She felt unease that if it had to come to that, Jay would be alone with the two Pegasus fliers.

Just then, Fredrick piped in. "If we do find something there, perhaps a higher cliff of some sort, what would we do? We can't send in our fliers, seeing as how there is a large chance mages or archers may be present."

"What about Flavia? She can throw an axe better than anyone here in the camp, right? We'll have her on a flier somewhere the enemy can't spot her and plan for her to take out the executioner." With Jay's statement, Chrom and Fredrick both looked at each other. They slowly nodded and agreed that Flavia will probably be their best bet.

"Alright then, it's settled. I trust that you'll survey the area later then, Jay? Lissa, Fredrick, let's leave our favorite tacticians to decide the rest. Council meeting concluded." With that, Chrom dragged his two friends out, much to their confusion. Robin and Jay looked at each other. _Why did he leave us so suddenly?_

Suddenly, the answer hit Jay. Chrom wanted to relay their plans to everyone in the camp so they'll all be prepared to fight for his sister's life later in the day. He was determined, Jay noted, and he was willing to do anything for the life of his sister. Jay sighed, admiring his friend's courage to save those he loved. But then his sigh of admiration became a sigh of annoyance once he realized Chrom left him alone with Robin. There was no doubt she would try to ask him multiple questions once more about the appearance of Panne in his tent. Getting ready for interrogation, he sat on his bed cot and looked up at Robin with an expecting expression. As predicted, she huffed and turned towards him.

"Now, as I was _saying_, tell me why Panne was here in your tent." Her face just leaked out jealousy mixed with a bit of anger. Jay sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Does it matter? You're in my tent all the time. Maybe she wanted a story too. What's the big deal about this anywa-" Cutting him off, Robin stomped her feet. She looked furious with Jay's answer.

"What's the big deal?! We're in the middle of a war! We don't have time to flirt with our comrades, especially her!" Catching herself before she can do any more damage to herself, Robin stopped dead in her tracks after her last statement. Unfortunately for her, Jay's face turned solid and his mouth turned from an annoyed frown to a thin line of disappointment.

"_Especially her? _Look, Robin, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm allowed to have friends as well. Yes, I'm well aware of us being in a war. I did remind you after all a couple hours ago, did I not? And what do you mean, flirting? It's called a conversation, unlike the so called 'bribery' Gaius is trying to pull with you." His tone wasn't angry or even sad. It was neutral and Robin knew that if she said the wrong thing, he'd snap. Jay's mood was already at a point of no return and if he was going to be patronized by someone like Robin, he wouldn't even try to defend himself.

"I'm just trying to remind you that we have a job to do right now, Jay. Look-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. Jay was already up and leaving the tent. "Jay!"

He didn't turn around. He didn't even have an expression on his face. He couldn't handle this right now. Not from anyone. _Not from her. _He pretended not to hear Robin trying to convince him to come back. He pretended not to hear her apologize and tear up with a shaky voice. He pretended not to see Gaius come up to her and ask what was wrong. He just pretended and that was just what he has been doing all this time. All these months in the army. All these months trying to not be angry. All these months he tried to stay in line so he wouldn't snap at someone so fragile. All these months he tried to stay in line so he wouldn't snap at _her. _

"Jay, care to inform as to why your female counterpart is teary eyed?" He didn't even realize Panne was already at his side while he was walking. He slowed down his pace as his anger quickly deteriorated.

"Is she? I didn't realize. When not ask her closest friend?" His tone was neutral once again but he knew that if he looked at her, he would reveal what he was really feeling.

"I just did."

He stopped. Panne stopped with him. Still, he didn't look at her. Her words rang through his mind like an alarm that wouldn't shut itself off. Finally taking in his surroundings, he noticed that he was in the barracks with Panne close to him. He sighed and took a seat at the table before laying his head in his hands. She followed suit and the two sat quietly together.

"Dear friend, you are troubled. Tell me what's wrong." Her voice was soothing to Jay, which was just what he needed.

"Stress, my dear. I can't handle being tactician in this army anymore. Emmeryn's life is in my hands but how can I save hers if I'm losing mine?" His voice cracked but he didn't even tear up like Panne expected him to. His eyes were dry, the dark bags under his eyes were clearly showing, and Panne noted his hair was in a mess. He looked tired. He was tired. He just needed a break.

"Ah, so I see. You man-spawn always did seem to have limits us taguel never understood. Do note this though, tactician. We all trust you to make whatever decision you make and we will stand by you. That is a taguel's promise." Her hands laid on his back, tracing circles that seemed to calm down Jay.

"You always do have the best words to say to me, Panne. I appreciate that but I'm not so sure if I'm ready for this mission just yet. Has Chrom informed you when we're about to take off?" Jay's head no longer rested in his hands but now on his wrist. He leaned on his arm as he finally took a look at Panne.

"No, but he did inform the whole camp that we were to leave as soon as the khan announced herself as ready to leave. I suggest that you rest somewhere quiet before we take off."

"I thank-you for that advice but I'm unsure where to go. I'm not ready to go anywhere just yet but I am ready to face the objective." His hands returned to his head as he rubbed his temples. His headache was coming back and he didn't like it one bit. Panne took his hands off his temples and placed them on the table. Confused, he looked towards her for answers but found that she got up and tugged him to go with her.

"Nonsense, you always have a place here. If you need rest, we will go to my tent. I'll serve tea." Her face showed a smile and Jay just laughed lightly. He was glad he had a friend like Panne, always willing to cheer him up like that. Taking only a little bit of time, the two made it to the tent and ended up chatting for a while with tea in their hands and laughter in the air.

* * *

It wasn't long before Flavia and Chrom announced it was time to leave to go save Emmeryn. Everyone packed up the camp and started their march. All throughout the march, Jay avoided Robin, much to her misery. He wasn't at the front near Chrom like Robin but he was in the back with most of his trusted allies. During the march, he had a friendly chat with Sully and Panne. Stahl and Vaike, of course, jumped in at some point with a bit of chaos but overall it was a great stress reliever for them all. Eventually, the group did stop at the appointed area where Emmeryn's execution was to take place. Quietly, Robin and Jay called out for everyone to take their places as they situated themselves close enough to hear what was to be said.

"Oh dear Shepherds! We're gathered here today for a very special occasion! Today, we shall witness the downfall of Exalt Emmeryn, Ylisse's most beloved Exalt! Let's start, shall we?" Gangrel cackled as he signaled his henchman to execute Emmeryn. Just as his henchman was about to strike, Phila and Flavia flew in.

"Now Flavia!" Chrom called out.

"Right!" She threw her axe and it took out the executioner flawlessly. Emmeryn turned around to see the familiar Shepherds with wide eyes.

"Chrom?! I told you to stay away! You have to get back, I beg of you!" Emmeryn frantically shouted towards Chrom, hoping her brother wouldn't get involved.

"No, we want you back home with us, Em. We're not leaving until this bastard gets what's coming to him." Chrom unsheathed his sword and let out a battle cry as the Shepherds charged into battle.

Just as planned, the horseback riders and Pegasus fliers flew out ahead of everyone. The small manakete and taguel soon followed and the rest of the Shepherds followed through. It was easy enough to stick to the plan and no one seemed to be having any troubles. The entire company made it to the fortresses and left Lissa, Maribelle, and Fredrick behind as per Jay's request. However, another newcomer arrived as the Shepherds were ready to depart.

"Milord Chrom, is that you? Thank Naga, I've found you! Please, we must hurry, Milady Emmeryn is in a devastating situation!" The stranger had long blonde hair and seemed to be a monk of some kind. Chrom motioned for everyone to lower their weapons and approached the stranger.

"Ah, yes, we were about to depart actually. We take it you are an ally?" The stranger nodded. "Then may we have your name, Milady?"

"My apologies. I am Libra, a dear follower of Lady Emmeryn and the Gods. And please, Milord, I am afraid you're mistaken on my gender." The stranger wore a small smile, perhaps because he was mistaken as a woman before, but underneath that smile was a small disappointed look. Chrom looked taken back and quickly reeled back his statement before.

"Oh my Gods, I am dearly sorry! You'd think that at a time like this, I wouldn't get a friend's gender wrong!" He blushed scarlet red as Libra tried to calm him down. After a thousand apologies and reassuring replies, Chrom finally settled down.

"It is alright, I've been mistaken more than once. At least you've caught yourself before anything horrible broke out." Libra's smile reappeared once more but left much more confusion on Chrom's face. Nevertheless, they parted as the rest of the Shepherds left the fortress.

Now trying to take out the stronger mages, Jay and Panne soon assisted Nowi on the battlefield once they were out of the building. Jay had switched to swordplay for this mission because he decided he needed to be quick during this task. If he was stuck in the middle of a sandstorm reading tomes all day, he'd probably be dead before they've managed to reach Emmeryn. Suddenly, a blast of dark magic caught his attention. Unfortunately, the blast hit Nowi, who has just now returned to her human form. Panne quickly rushed to the manakete's side as Jay went to look for the source. As he got a better look at the dark mage, he noticed that it was a woman who looked as if she didn't care what she was doing as of now. Actually, she looked like she didn't even want to be there in the first place. He approached her.

"Hey!"

The dark mage turned around with her tome close to her chest. Jay lowered his sword down and held up his hands in a defensive manner. He put on one of his heart-stopping smiles and tried to slowly approach the mage as he spoke.

"You don't look like you want to fight." With this, the dark mage sighed. She nodded and had a scowl on her face.

"I don't get what the point is fighting here. We all die at some point, so what's the point of trying to end it sooner? Really, I'm not even sure I believe in this "fighting for our beloved king" and what not." Her voice had a bored tone to it. Jay noted that she looked extremely disinterested in the fight before them and decided to drop his reassuring act and approach her casually.

"So should I take that as a no or…?" She laughed rather darkly at his reply and Jay swore he saw a special twinkle in her eyes.

"Well I would like to keep living and all… Let's say I'm keeping my options open as I do have a record of a rebellious streak." She laughed darkly once more. "Would you trust me if I said I fought for your cause?"

He shrugged. "I don't see why not. The Exalt-our loving leader's sister- would trust you. I'll trust you too. Besides, watching my own back has been my objective from day one."

"Hmm… usually backstabbing would end my conversations. It's settled then, I'll join your cause. On one condition: Tell me your name…"

"Ah, of course. Jay, like the birds you see in the sky, at your service." He did a swift mock bow and the mage before him seemed to scoff before turning away to hide her blushing face. "Might I ask what your name is?"

"Tharja."

"Then I'll see you around Tharja." And with that, Jay left with his sword in his hand to try to take down the main leader of the current forces. Tharja blinked before cackling and following Jay. She found him quite interesting and was prepared to know more of this man.

Robin and Jay reached the boss first but it was Chrom who decided to go all out to slay it. It was quick but also painful for Chrom. He didn't even have a chance to heal up before Risen archers appeared out of nowhere.

"Milord, watch out!" Phila cried out as she swept in and grabbed Chrom. She and a few other Pegasus Sisters surrounded Chrom, Robin, and Jay. They were about to strike before Gangrel's voice broke through the air.

"Oh now this is the _best _scene to watch. Watch closely, dearly beloved Emmeryn, as your precious Pegasus Knights die before your eyes!" He signaled them and Emmeryn watched with wide teary eyes.

"Phila, no!"

Phila let out a scream of horror as she was pierced with several arrows. One by one, the Pegasus Knights fell and the three Shepherds who were currently there could do nothing but stand in shock from what just happened. As Jay was about to shout out a spell from his tome, the archers disappeared. All that was left was the bloody remains of the last Pegasus Knights and spare arrows. Emmeryn's tears fell out of her eyes as she watched her most trusted guardian fall under her name. She looked straight forward towards the vast desert plains of Plegia and sighed shakily.

"Will you not listen, Gangrel?! Will you truly knock down everyone in your way just to achieve vengeance? Is this what your people truly want?!" Emmeryn tried to remain calm as she shouted but it was noted by Chrom that Emmeryn's heart was breaking slowly. Gangrel snorted at her plea.

"Save your foolish cries! I will get my revenge and I will have my wishes granted! Now, if you ever want to see your dear sister again, little princey-poo, I suggest you hand over that Fire Emblem now!"

Chrom was torn between his sister's breaking sanity and the horrible man's request in front of him. If he didn't act quickly, someone would die, and it was a high chance of being Emmeryn. Robin looked between Emmeryn and Gangrel before trying to rack her brain to find any other possible choices to make at that exact moment. Jay stood his ground and shook his head furiously.

"No, you're wrong Gangrel. You won't get either of your wishes granted today because we're going to save Emmeryn and kick your ass to the ground!" Jay withdrew his strongest tome he had in his inventory; a Bolganone spell. He was ready to fight for his friends' lives and he was going to whether or not someone stopped him. Seeing him pull out weapons to fight, Chrom slowly unsheathed his sword as well.

"Huh?! Fight me? Are you fucking stupid? You won't be able to hit me even if you tried! Risen, come forth!" On cue, more Risen were summoned and Robin unconsciously backed up behind Jay. He reacted by putting his body in front of her and Chrom did so with her other side. They would die together, they decided, and they were going to die together as a whole.

"No… No more blood will be shed today. If Gangrel will not listen then I must…" Emmeryn took one last look at her beloved siblings before turning her head out towards the distance once more. "Please, people of Plegia, I beg of you to listen. This war… It is something none of us had wished for. Don't you see? I cannot ease your wounds any more than I've tried if you keep pushing me away as a scapegoat. But if that is how it must be, I will take full responsibility." No response. "Chrom, this is some torch I'm passing you… Please take care of Lissa for me, my dear brother…" She stepped forward.

The Risen halted their attacks as they watched Emmeryn's movements. Looking up, Chrom was suddenly aware of the situation. He broke out of the formation and ran as fast as his feet could carry him to the cliff where Emmeryn was about to step off of.

"Emmeryn!" Chrom cried out to his sister as she stepped off the cliff. He tried to reach out his arms as far as he could but he couldn't quite reach her.

From then on, everything slowed down for Jay and Robin. Chrom was running. Lissa was crying hysterically. Every Shepherd present all had devastated looks on their faces. But did they step out their spots? Strangely enough, they couldn't move. It was like they weren't even supposed to be there. Despite their urges to go rescue Emmeryn, they couldn't move. Even Cordelia and Sumia didn't seem to fly as fast as they could've to catch Emmeryn. And suddenly, the event before their eyes returned to normal speed. Chrom cried out in pain as he fell on his knees to see his sister's gentle body on the ground.

Emmeryn was dead. The mission had failed.

Robin knees collapsed on themselves as Jay tried to help her stay up. He couldn't, as he was weak too, and they both fell to ground with a thud. Robin's face began to usher out tears and Jay sat emotionless on the ground. Lissa was crying. Chrom was crying. Heck, Jay thought he even saw Fredrick cry. So why couldn't he cry? _Why can't I feel anything?_

Just then, Basilio burst into the scene and grabbed Chrom. Jay took the initiative and called out for everyone to retreat and follow Basilio. One by one, everyone followed and their slow reluctant marches turned into fast sprints towards their escape route. Only Jay had a level head out of everyone there, so he called the shots as Basilio led them out of the desert plains. He was the only one who couldn't feel any emotions right now. He was empty, just like Chrom.

"Gods, why couldn't I have saved her?!" Jay heard Chrom mumble besides him as they ran as fast as they could. The weather started reflecting the situation and rained heavily on the escaping Shepherds. This only made them quicken their pace as they ran even further, now noticing that there was an extra set of footsteps behind them as they heard the rain drops.

* * *

Eventually, the Shepherds made it back to Regna Ferox and decided to rest up for the night. Everyone mourned. Jay tried to mourn. He tried so hard and yet it was like his emotions couldn't respond to the shock they received earlier. He decided that if he wasn't going to sleep, he would explore the nearby woods instead of hole up in his tent. He threw on his cloak and stepped outside to face the clear skies that differed greatly from the rain earlier. He noticed that the air had a somewhat calm atmosphere, adding to the serene scene before him as he witnessed the dew drops on the grass glisten in the cold air. He sighed quietly and took his place in the frosty grass beneath him. He stared at the stars above him as he connected each point to create a face.

Emmeryn's.

He frowned at the face he created. Even if he didn't essentially feel anything, he did have a sense of extreme guilt in his head as his plan had failed him to bring the Exalt home. Everyone has been hit hard and yet Jay didn't know if he was hit hard at all. He felt the blame slither into his head. He felt the glares of disappointed eyes point towards him as he lay in the grass. It was his plan. It was supposed to work. Thoughts began to race through his head. For the first time in the last couple hours, Jay was suddenly pained and grabbed his chest and jolted up. It was like his heart was breaking and he bit back the cry out for help. He didn't deserve help, he would think, and he certainly didn't deserve to be pitied. _I was supposed to save her. I was supposed to be this army's savior. I was supposed to help Chrom and Robin. I couldn't do anything more than cower in fear._

With the pain still in his heart, he turned his head as he heard a crunch of footsteps coming towards him. There, he met the grey eyes of Robin. He didn't notice he was panting when Robin came up to sit beside him. He did notice when she looked at him with her tear stained face and cupped her hands around his face. She placed her forehead against his and let out a few more tears while quietly whimpering. Jay didn't move until he heard her whimpering turn into sobbing. He then pulled her into an embrace.

"Shhh, it wasn't your fault. We didn't know what to do…" He tried his best to soothe Robin's worries but found out that he couldn't exactly tell her anything she hadn't heard already.

"Tell me Jay, did we really… not know what to do? I mean, we're tacticians!" Her voiced cracked. "I mean, we could've done something! Anything! Just… I wish I didn't feel like a second tactician around here..."

"Robin." She still cried. "Robin, listen to me." Jay couldn't even begin to try to overpower her crying. He sighed. "Robin, please my dear, listen to me."

Robin's crying slowed down to steady hiccups as she stopped to listen to what Jay had to say. "You are certainly not a second tactician. You're just as important as I am. You complete me. I hope you realize that." Her hiccups steadily slowed down even more and Jay took this as a cue to continue. "You're the one part of me I can't let go. Something that helps me rise with the sun and stay bright until the moon rises. You're my moon to my stars. You're someone I consider very dear to me."

She completely stopped crying now and froze in her position. Robin could hear Jay's steady breaths but being so close to his chest, she could also hear his heartbeats. They quickened as the seconds ticked by and Jay couldn't help but sigh for the thousandth time that day as he didn't get a reply from Robin. Gently pushing her off to his side, he stood up and didn't dare look her in the eyes.

"The meadows were where I lost my muse. I've found her once more in the meadows." He then took his leave as Robin stared at the spot Jay was sitting in.

She could feel that the red in her face from crying left and was replaced with crimson from Jay's choice of words. Her heart was beating quite loudly that she didn't know if it was normal to feel this way or if she was just embarrassed to hear such things from someone she never considered more than her brother. They didn't even remember themselves, let alone each other. How could he know how he felt? What did he mean with that statement he said just a few minutes ago? Robin clutched her hand over her heart and tried not to squeal out of embarrassment.

_Do I love him?_

* * *

**Notes: **I tried to introduce a bit more of their relationship in this chapter, hoping that would at least give a picture of what I'm hinting at. Feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Future Memories

**Remember Me : Chapter Four : Future Memories  
Pairing: Robin/Jay  
Notes: **I feel like I've been neglecting this story again 8(( So sorry! I'll try to update more often since I just finished playing some new games I got recently. After finishing my Rune Factory game though, I did replay Fire Emblem so some things might be more accurate than what I've been doing. Also, quick note about couples: They're all based on my favorite couples I've done in my game so please don't get mad. Enjoy!

* * *

"Robin."

Robin dropped her book out of pure reaction to hearing the voice of a stranger in the room. She had been oblivious to his presence in the room for minutes now and it was worrying him. She turned around and her eyes met those of her male counterpart. She pretended not to avoid his gaze but failed badly as she started stammering her speech and looking for something else to do.

"O-Oh! Jay, w-what brings you here?" She then mentally slapped herself for asking that because this was the royal library and he was also a tactician who read books. "Wait, no. Don't answer that. I mean, do you need me for something?" She picked up her book awkwardly before sneaking a quick glance at Jay once more. He leaned against the table across from her with his arms crossed. She noticed he didn't have his cloak on today and he was wearing his normal casual clothes with his messy hair tied back into a small ponytail. She didn't realize she stared for a bit longer than normal before Jay took this chance to speak once more.

"Chrom's wedding's tomorrow, remember? I'll need you to go over some seating arrangements I laid out while I do my best to calm him down. I take it you're going to be a bit free after bride preparations too, so do try to not worry too much about the arrangements. I'll do the rest." His tone was completely casual, which kind of irked Robin because she was still flustered at what Jay said two nights before. "I'll see you later." He got up from his position and left with Robin's eyes glued to his back as he walked out of the library. As soon as his footsteps stopped echoing, Robin groaned.

"What am I thinking?! It must've been a platonic thing, right? Oh my Gods, why can't I act normal like him?!" She was still blushing beet red when Maribelle and Lissa walked in.

"Oh, dear Robin there you are! Please, you left me and Lissa waiting at Cherche's tent for dress measurements just to stick your nose in some more books? They better be wedding arrangements!" Maribelle huffed as Lissa giggled. Robin's pale complexion was still a bit red when she turned around to meet them but Maribelle just brushed it off as embarrassment for getting lectured. All three women laughed and left to go to the wyvern rider's tent once more to ready the bride's dress.

"Maribelle~ Aren't you nervous about tomorrow?" Lissa asked excitedly as Maribelle smiled at her best friend's attitude.

"Nervous? Nonsense! More like ecstatic! I do enjoy the fact that I will become one with Milord and sisters with you, my dear. It'll be fabulous." With Maribelle's reply, Lissa and Robin laughed lightly, making the air around them have a sense of friendliness.

As the trio continued their way to Cherche's tent, Chrom and Jay could be seen outside Fredrick's tent chuckling off a few jokes. As the girls passed by, the boys didn't seem to notice the girls, as they were deep in thought about the wedding. They managed to casually listen into the conversation before proceeding to their destination.

"…Oh Gods- no! That didn't happen, did it?! Jay, tell me you're kidding!" Chrom was practically dying of laughter as Jay told his story. Robin's interest was touched as she tried to listen more. Even Fredrick seemed to be smiling.

"No, I can assure you that happened. Robin, come here for a minute please!" He motioned for Robin to join before she can make her escape. She looked towards her lady friends to find that they were coming over as well so Maribelle and Chrom can also chat along. "Remember the time when the time when we hit the chicken wi-"

"No! I don't remember!" Robin squeaked out her response, glowing bright red once more. Jay and Chrom chuckled wholeheartedly once more and the other two ladies also joined in the laughing. "Jay, didn't we say we would keep that a secret?!"

He waved her off. "I didn't tell them much, just the part about the chicken. They don't know the whole story, dear." The way he said "dear" made Robin blush even harder but everyone shrugged it off as embarrassment from the story. "Besides, why the embarrassment? It was a team effort, after all."

"I guess… but why that story? What can you guys possibly talk about that brings up that?"

Chrom jumped into the conversation as Maribelle linked arms with him affectionately. "Well, we were talking about past embarrassments that happened to us so I can ready myself for the future. Actually, Jay's was just the start! Fredrick had the best story I've ever heard in ages!" Fredrick in reply had simply turned away to hide his grin of embarrassment.

Soon enough, everyone started sharing a bit of embarrassing stories that all of them had experienced. In Robin's and Jay's cases, they both had similar stories and told in double narrations. It was a nice experience for everyone to unravel their stressed lives and actually enjoy themselves. After all, they did experience a very tragic event not too soon before. They needed this. They needed each other. It was a time that everyone could finally realize they could rely on each other both mentally and physically. Just then, Cherche walked out of her tent.

"You know ladies, if you're going to ask me to prepare your royal dresses, you're going t have to help me out with measurements. Please, hurry up! Minerva is getting anxious to see everyone." Her voice was playful but she sighed in a tired manner, warning the said girls that she was getting tired. No one tires out Cherche. _No one._

"Oh darling, I am so terribly sorry! Milord, I'm afraid I must go." Maribelle pecked him on the lips. "Ladies, let us take our leave."

Before Robin walked away though, Jay pulled her closer and whispered into her ear. Strangely, this didn't make her blush but Chrom and Fredrick had questioning glances before chuckling it off as one of Jay's silly antics again. Once he was done, he slapped her lightly on her back to let her know he would talk to her later after she's all dolled up. After doing her signature snort, she left with the other ladies.

* * *

"Robin, please don't move so much. Have you never worn fabrics like these?" Cherche was getting a bit irritated trying to sew the dress hems closed while Robin was fidgeting with her dress so much. "You know, this would go a lot faster if you didn't squirm."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just don't wear dresses very often. Couldn't you have picked Sumia to be your bridesmaid?" Robin whined as Maribelle merely chuckled and clicked her tongue. Robin sighed.

"Sumia is lovely, don't get me wrong, but you are very dear to me. You've saved myself and dear Lissa far too many times to not get repaid. You're forever in our gratitude." Maribelle smiled warmly but of course added her own flare of elegance to the smile as Lissa agreed.

"Yeah! And plus, you're like our second best friend!" After Lissa said that, Minerva howled in. "Ooops! You too Minerva! I don't know if Cherche would put you in a dress though."

"Of course not, she'd break it! Minerva is very lovely without a dress anyway." Cherche joked around as Minerva nuzzled into the back of her master. How a big wyvern like her could fit in Cherche's tent is a mystery but nevertheless made the women feel at home.

After Cherche triumphantly finished Robin's dress, everyone turned to Cherche's full body mirror to get a better look at themselves. Maribelle's dress was, as expected, nothing less of elegance. She even let loose her curls to fully picture what she would look like at the wedding. If Maribelle had less frills and no veil, that would leave back a dress that Lissa and Robin wore. They each complimented Cherche's handiwork and all neatly took off their dresses to prevent further ruin. Entrusting their wyvern rider friend, they each piled out of the tent and went their separate ways. As Lissa and Maribelle's footsteps trailed off, Robin unconsciously walked towards a nearby meadow. As she looked around, she recalled that this was the place that she had woken up in. She and Jay. That thought broke her out of her current train of thought and left her lightly blushing. She decided to sit down in the meadow and take in the light winds and shimmering scenery.

"Ah, so this is where you were."

Robin turned her head to see Gaius make his way to her. She didn't expect Gaius as she hadn't seen him for a few days but was happy overall. The thief situated himself next to Robin and leaned down on his back. He waited a few minutes to get comfortable before deciding to talk.

"So what brings you here, Bubbles?"

Robin sighed, indicating her relaxed mood. "It was a nice day out today and I wanted to relax. Being a bridesmaid for a royal wedding is hard work."

"Oh, is that tomorrow? What a shame. I thought I could steal you away and commit crimes while Blue was out." Robin slapped Gaius lightly on his chest, earning a chuckle. His chuckle wasn't entirely confident and had a sense of awkwardness like Gaius wanted to tell Robin something. Robin curiously waited for Gaius to continue. "No but really, I need to get back to selling the odd trinket. It's a business I've neglected for far too long."

"Oh please, it can't be that bad. Your money is made by stealing, is it not?" Robin joked around but her tone was light and soft, making Gaius turn his head towards her.

"Something bothering you, Bubbles?"

"Nothing really. I'm just thinking of what happens after Chrom becomes Exalt. Will we still be Shepherds?"

"Hell yeah we will. I didn't join this army just to immediately go out of commission because Blue settles down and starts a family."

"That's because you joined for a few pieces of candy." Robin giggled as Gaius faked a face of surprise. He started saying fake excuses, making Robin giggle even more and she didn't even notice when Gaius stopped and just smiled at her with affection.

"Hey, Bubbles, can I ask you something?" His tone was serious but still had that lingering joking manner to it. Robin stopped her giggling and looked at him with a tilted head.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Have you ever thought of starting a family, too? Like… with someone in this camp?" Robin froze in her spot, unable to process what Gaius just said. _Is he going to confess to me? _Seeing as Robin didn't reply, Gaius took another leap of confidence. "It's because… I've thought of starting one. I wanted to live an honest life with someone who really sees me as someone they could depend on and not someone who would cheat them for a few gold pieces. Wouldn't that be great?" His voice trailed off into a sigh. He turned up to look at the evening sky.

Robin finally shook herself out of her paralyzed state and started to remember that Gaius was hanging around Cherche lately. She hadn't seen much interaction between them but they seemed to hit it off pretty well. She finally smiled at Gaius and thought of her reply.

"Will you propose to Cherche, then?" Gaius whipped his head back at her with a speed so fast that Robin almost jumped up in shock. His face was lightly blushing and he looked flabbergasted but ended bursting out into a loud laugh.

"Geez, Bubbles. Was I really that obvious? Damn, I thought I was harder to read that Kellam's fucking disappearing act. You're a riot." Gaius's laughter settled down as Robin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She looked close to laughing at Gaius's blushing face as well and he took his cue to continue. "But yes, it is Cherche. Do you think she knows either?" Robin shook her head. "Good."

"When are you going to do it?"

"During Blue's reception so she can be in a good mood and have less of a chance to reject me." Robin scoffed and again looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? It's plenty romantic! Besides, I'm sure that's a bit more romantic than you and Chuckles hanging out in each other's tents all the time."

Robin blushed even harder and Gaius burst out laughing. She punched him in the gut and he rolled over in never ending laughter despite the pain. Robin was strong as hell but Gaius knew that she was still holding back even if she was mad. He couldn't help but laugh at how easily Robin can blush in a single day. He thought that she'd eventually be marked as lovesick if she keeps blushing all the time. She kept playfully hitting Gaius until he pleaded with her to stop or else he'll die of laughter, much to her dismay.

"Gaius, you think you're soooo funny! Jay and I are nothing more than friends… I think." She tried to say the last part as quiet as possible but Gaius had trained ears and he was going to make sure she knew that.

"You think? Ooooh! I see! Little Bubbles has a crush! Oh how cute~" He animated his mocking with as much sass as possible and Robin was practically dying in embarrassment from being next to Gaius. She stood up and he followed, continuing his mocking. "Oh, can't handle Uncle Gaius to help you out? You know, with a body like that, I think he would be great in the bedroom-"

"S-Shut up, oh my Gods!" Robin was just adding fuel to Gaius's teasing before she quickly slipped into her tent and zipped it all the way up. She could hear his footsteps and chuckles trail off as she stayed in her tent even more. "Oh my Gods, I can't handle this anymore. How would I know if I like him or not?!"

"Like who?"

Robin fell out of her chair with a clunk as she heard Jay's light laugh outside her tent. She completely forgot that he told her he was coming to tell her something important later. She got up, straightened up everything and threw on her cloak so she could hide in it in case Jay was going to embarrass her as well. She unzipped her tent flap and Jay walked in with his casual attire still on. His ponytail got a little messier but it was expected for a guy like Jay. He looked around her tent before reaching behind Robin to close her tent. She was going to question this but Jay opened his mouth first.

"I don't want anyone seeing what I'm about to show you." Robin's mouth closed. "Now close your eyes." She closed her eyes and felt something cold slither around her neck. She felt the goosebumps forming on her pale skin as she assumed a necklace was being put around her. Jay instructed her to open her eyes after placing her in front of a mirror and her eyes widened.

It was a simple silver chain but on that chain was a silver ring that looked as if it was made of several tiny vines. She noticed that in some of the vines were small pieces of white gems, something she hadn't seen before. She turned to Jay and realized he was also wearing a similar necklace. He smiled warmly and Robin finally felt as if her heart knew what she wanted to say to Jay. After Robin was finished and recomposed herself from being shocked, Jay started his explanation of his gift to the woman in front of him.

"I told you that you were my lost muse. Well, I don't want to lose you, so all you have to do is wear that necklace and everyone will know that if one of us gets lost, we will return to each other no matter what." Robin felt happy tears flow to her eyes and Jay pulled her into a hug as he chuckled. "Hey now, don't cry. I know the chain looks cheap and all but don't cry about it."

"No, it's not that, you idiot!" She slapped him on the chest lightly. "I'm crying because I know what we are to each other now." Jay released his grip on her a bit and looked at her with an expecting smirk. She wiped a few more tears before finally saying out loud what she wanted to say all along. "Jay, we're closer than friends. I know we're not siblings. I know you feel the same way I do and I know that maybe I'm not the prettiest girl in the camp or someone that's even capable of loving someone but I know that I love you more than anything else."

Jay smiled and nodded. "Ah, I'm glad you realized that too. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use any more excuses on you so I don't have to live out in fear of loving you. I hadn't even had ten minutes to fully bullshit myself." Robin giggled at his reference and felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. "Now if you're wondering why the ring's on the chain right now, it's so you don't lose it trying to unsheathe a sword or throw a few spells or two. You can put it on your hand once we're announced as lovers."

"So you mean if I scream out into the camp that we're dating, I can put the ring on my finger?" Jay laughed and kissed Robin's forehead before pulling away.

"Sure, but if you do that, everyone will pressure us to get married and I don't think Maribelle will like it if you steal her big day." He was about to leave the tent before Robin grabbed his hand. He turned around just as Robin pulled him into a shy kiss. As she pulled away, he noted that her face was redder than anything and even Jay felt a small blush creep to his face. "Glad to see you're accepting this openly."

"Are you kidding? I've always dreamed of being in love and I'm glad it's you, Jay. Now we can finally finish our stories!"

"Maybe, but don't you think we should actually start one ourselves? Stories may go unfinished but new ones always promise better beginnings." Robin pretended to think for a bit before grinning as big as she could. Jay finally left her tent and Robin laid on her bed cot daydreaming about her new life with her new lover.

* * *

The next day was hectic as wedding arrangements were finalizing. The wedding itself took place a sunset, as Maribelle's request of a "magnificent" wedding scene, and everyone was cheering when Chrom and Maribelle kissed to signify their marriage. They both went outside to announce their union to the whole capitol and even the citizens cheered for them. Today, people gained a new exalt, leader, and friend. Chrom gained a wife and Maribelle gained a husband. All was well today and everyone felt the joy and love in the air and happily celebrated at the reception in the main party hall of the castle. Even the dancing was festive as Olivia showcased a special dance for the happy couple with her husband Libra as her co-dancer, much to everyone's surprised delight. Lissa and Maribelle danced along and surprisingly, Maribelle finally went over her elegant line and had fun with her best friend. Chrom had settled himself with chatting with all the guys and was even more delighted to find his thief friend engaged. Jay was also deep in conversation before Chrom pointed out the necklace he wore. As he was about to say what it meant, Robin pulled him to the dance floor.

"Jaaaay, let's dance! It'll be fun!" She giggled as Jay sighed and "reluctantly" dragged himself to the dance floor with Robin pulling him. As soon as they both reached the dance floor, they were a close second to Olivia and Libra's dancing.

For the rest of the night, everything was focused on festivities and happiness. Couples flourished everywhere and some new ones even blossomed during the wedding reception. Sully and Stahl, who were happily married, had set off a chain reaction on the dance floor as they both started slow dancing. It was sweet to see Stahl trying to guide Sully as she awkwardly followed along. Soon came Vaike and Lissa and then was followed suit by Sumia and Fredrick. Eventually, the royal couple joined and everyone else piled in as well. After the slow dance, the reception was slowly ending and everyone gave one final cheer.

"Long live in happiness for Lord Chrom and Lady Maribelle!"

The party finally ended and every Shepherd present had helped clean up the hall as much as they could so Chrom and Maribelle didn't have to worry about calling the cleaning staff to clean it up in the morning. Instead, they could have the next couple nights off and finally get the chance to start a life together. It was the whole Shepherds' gift to the royal couple and they all agreed on it. It didn't take long before people started leaving and only a few Shepherds decided to stay. Those few were Tharja, Robin, Jay, and Cordelia. They each strangely got along well and finished their chores within an hour. As it was very dark outside, each decided to walk each other to their tents. Soon, they'll be inside the royal barracks but for now, they lived in tents. As Tharja was left alone with the two tacticians, the air suddenly got a weird chill.

"My oh my, so this is why you both cannot return my affection…" The two tacticians were confused at first but then realized Tharja was talking about their necklaces. "It's alright… just remember that I'll do anything for the likes of you two. I'll even protect your children more than my own once they appear…" Tharja giggled darkly and Jay suddenly felt uncomfortable at the mention of children and Tharja in the same sentence.

"Tharja… are you sure about that?" Robin's question felt awkward to ask but she nonetheless asked it. Tharja continued her dark giggling and slid out of their sight into her tent.

Robin and Jay continued to walk to their own tents while holding hands and initiated small talk. They finally reached their own tents and Robin was hesitant to leave Jay's side. Noticing that Robin looked conflicted, Jay rolled his eyes in amusement and invited her to stay in his tent once more. Her eyes lit up and the two went inside Jay's tent like old times and stayed up for most of the night telling each other fictional stories and lame jokes. All in all, they found each other's company the best thing that could happen to them for a long time. They were both happy that they made new memories for each other. They were both happy that they could leave the past behind and start a new life.

Together.

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

As Chrom and Jay stand in the main hallways of the castle, a messenger appears before them. Chrom halts what he was saying to Jay. The messenger relays his frantic message faster than Chrom could comprehend.

"Milord! A person from Regna Ferox is here to see you. I believe it is extremely urgent news!"

"If they're here from Ferox, I'm sure it is. Send them in." The messenger hurries out of the hall and Raimi appears before Chrom.

"Ah, Milord, I bear horrible news. It seems the Valmese has infiltrated the Ylisse borders." Raimi's voice strained to say the news and Chrom sighed. He looked and Jay and Jay took his cue to go get the other tactician to make preparations. "Khan Flavia requests you meet with her at once."

"Tell her I'll be there post-haste. As soon as my tacticians are ready, I'll leave. Thank-you, Raimi." Raimi nodded and left with her armor clanking with every one of her footsteps. As soon as she left, Maribelle appeared behind Chrom.

"So you're leaving then, I take it?" Chrom turned around to see his loving wife hold his newly born daughter. He smiled at his newborn before looking at Maribelle with sad eyes. Maribelle sighed as she continued to snuggle the baby close to her chest. "It can't be helped then. I'll go as well."

Chrom was shocked to hear those words flow out of his wife's mouth as she wouldn't even go to battle if it concerned blood and dirt. "B-But Lucina needs her mother! If she loses me then at least let her have you…"

"Hush now, darling, no need to worry. She'll have trusted nursemaids here, no? It'll be fine." Maribelle reassured Chrom a bit but he was still skeptical about her sudden wanting to go. Before he could question her, Jay and Robin popped into the scene.

"Are you ready to leave Chrom?" Jay stood next to Robin, eyeing Lucina with pitiful eyes. "Please tell me you're not going to leave Lucina alone."

Maribelle's sigh was all he needed to know the answer. He looked at Chrom and saw how much his friend had grown as a leader in the past few days. He was excited to get back to action but upset that his best friend had to leave behind his newly born daughter. Chrom nodded slowly before Maribelle left to go put Lucina back in her nursery.

"Are you sure about this Chrom?" Robin piped in this time and Chrom sighed once more. "We don't have to leave."

"We do. I can't let Lucina grow up in a war filled future. Let us go." And with that, the Shepherds left once more to their new adventure.

Yet they still didn't know what was to become of them.

* * *

**Notes: **Ahhhhhh, writer's block is killing me! Hopefully it'll be gone soon. Feedback is always appreciated.


	5. Small Hands, Large Bonds

**Remember Me : Chapter Five : Small Hands, Large Bonds  
Pairing: Robin/Jay  
Notes: **Sorry for the long delay getting this chapter up but I've been doing some applications for some schools and I'm going to admit right here that I am in so deep I can't get out like omg. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to make it up to you guys. Oh, and just to make it clear, I will be skipping a few of the story chapters to keep this story rolling, in case you didn't notice the first few chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

"Jay."

Looking behind him, Jay turned around to face the small figure of his wife. He set down the map he was looking at with his blue-haired friend and motioned for Chrom to leave for a little while. Chrom completely understood and excused himself to do something off to the side. As soon as Chrom left, Robin continued her sentence, although a bit reluctant according to Jay's senses.

"Is it really okay? To leave right now?" She shifted a bit in her spot behind him, lowering her head to mask her sadness. "What do you think Morgan would think of us?"

Jay tensed up at the mention at the name that flowed out of Robin's mouth. "What do you mean what would she think? We're fighting for her future. I'm sure she would understand." Stopping for a moment to think, Jay sighed. "I don't know what it feels like to be left behind, in all honesty. I just hope we can beg for forgiveness when we come back."

"Are we even going to come back?" Choking back a sob, Robin tried her hardest to speak. "We did this stuff before, that's for sure, but we have a _child_! How many tomes and weapons will be used on us before we- or even- you-?"

Jay pulled Robin into his arms as she finally let go her sobs. He knew that she would be reluctant to go to war, unlike him. He couldn't blame his wife though, for he wanted to stay with his child as much as Robin did. Stroking Robin's head, Jay tried his best to calm her down so he may speak again. After a few minutes of sobbing, Robin pulled away but still let tears fall from her eyes. Or, at least, tried to pull away. Her small figure had grown softer over the years, especially after childbirth. Jay sighed, and then took this chance to speak.

"Darling," he said, but only in a voice that reflected a whisper. "I know you're tired of planning war strategies for battles we were going to fight sooner or later, but we need to do this now. For us. For Morgan. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave her behind! Not after… Look Jay, I need to tell you something. I-"

"Robin! Jay! Please hurry with the preparations. We're going to initialize mobilization soon. Contact Milord Chrom or I once you're done." Fredrick shouted. Once he got a nod from Jay, he left to go see Chrom.

Jay turned his head back to Robin. "Just a little bit longer, Robin, you'll see. We'll be back to Morgan in a flash." Sliding his hand into hers, he pulled her towards him and kissed her cheek. Wiping her tears, Jay gave Robin a reassuring smile before leaving to go talk to Chrom.

"Yeah… Sure."

Leaving, Robin took one last glance at the fading back of her husband before proceeding to go finish her preparations. She entered her home and quietly walked to her room. She gathered her swords and Jay's magic tomes in a large bag and slipped on her robe. Taking Jay's as well, Robin threw it over her shoulder before exiting her room with a small click of the door. However, no matter how quiet she tried to be, she didn't realize a very small child appear behind her. As she took a step forward, she felt small hands wrap around her waist. Looking down in a shock, she found her daughter Morgan, smiling as always.

"Mommy, are we still going flower picking tomorrow? Daddy said he couldn't go!" Morgan then proceeded to fake pout before breaking out into her signature grin again. "But that's okay! Mommy will still go, right?"

Robin squat down to the child's eye level and smiled sadly. She put down the items she was carrying and rubbed her daughter's head. "I'm sorry sweetie, but Mommy can't go tomorrow. You'll have to keep Lucina company, okay? Promise you'll be her best friend forever and teach her what kind of flowers are the prettiest?"

"I promise! But why are you and Daddy not going tomorrow? What about Auntie Panne?"

Robin tried her hardest not to burst out crying right then and there by tightening her grip on the child's head, though only slightly. "Um… She won't be going either, sweetie. Neither is Uncle Gaius or Lady Maribelle and Lissa. We're all going to be… away for a while. Somewhere too far for you to come, Morgan."

Morgan crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Whaaaat? But then that only leaves Lucy, Cynnie, and Grumpy Pants! How am I going to learn how to do those cool magic tricks that you and Daddy do if you're gone?" Morgan's eyes started tearing up as she dropped her arms. "I don't want to be alone with them. I want to play with Mommy and Daddy!"

"I know sweetheart, but me and Daddy can't stay for long. We have to beat the bad guys in our faraway place. Please don't cry. You know what happens when you cry." Robin pulled Morgan into a hug as the small girl tried to dry her tears.

"Angels cry too?" Her voice was shaky, but still held her confidence as she spoke.

"Mhmm. And when angels cry, what happens?"

"Mommy and Daddy can't go flower picking."

Kissing Morgan's forehead, Robin nodded. "That's right. If we didn't go flower picking, that'd make you sad, right? And we don't want our little angel sad too." Morgan nodded her head as she dried her last tear. "I love you, Morgan. Me and Daddy love you soooo much."

Morgan grinned. "I love you too Mommy! Tell Daddy I said that too, or he gets jealous."

Robin chuckled lightly and tickled Morgan. She was going to miss her baby very much, but Robin knew that she needed to fight this war so Morgan could grow up in a safe world, something every parent wanted. She just wished it wasn't now. After a few minutes of tickling, Robin decided Morgan had enough and picked her up in her arms. Also managing to pick up her items that she left on the floor, Robin decided to leave Robin in the care of Lucina's nursemaids, who coincidentally became every other child's nursemaid when they were born. Leaving Morgan to play quietly in the nursery with the others, Robin rearranged the way she held the items before squatting down to Morgan's level once more.

"Hey Morgan, promise me one more thing." Morgan turned her head around and nodded. "You have to keep this a secret, okay?"

"Tactician's honor!" She put her hand over her heart to prove her loyalty, making Robin smile.

"Well, when we come back, you'll gain a new friend." Morgan gasped. "But remember, keep this a secret from everyone, or else you'll scare him away."

But now Morgan stuck out her tongue. "Ew, a boy? Is he going to be grumpy like Grumpy Pants?"

"No, I don't think he'll be like Gerome. He's going to be the nicest boy you'll ever meet. We'll have to make sure to bring him flower picking when we come back, too!"

Morgan giggled as she hugged Robin. "That's goooood! But what do I call him?"

"What do you want to call him?"

"I don't knooow. Anything you want, Mommy!"

"What about Marc?"

Morgan nodded. "I like it! Does Daddy like it?" Robin shook her head, making Morgan confused. She then made a realization that this was a secret. "Oopsies! I forgot."

"Remember, it's a secret, okay?" Morgan repeated her pledge to secrecy once more. "Okay then, you'll meet Marc when we come back. I'll see you soon, okay? Don't forget your promise!"

"I won't! Don't worry Mommy, I'll protect everyone so we can all go flower picking!"

"Thank-you. Now, I want you to have this Morgan. Keep this ring on this chain and wear it like this. Pretty, right?" Morgan was too ecstatic to make a move, so Robin took that as a yes.

With a final goodbye, Robin left Morgan with the others and continued on to meet up with Chrom and Jay. When she reached them, she handed Jay his cloak and her rucksack before leaving to assist Lissa with sorting out supplies for the war. Whether or not she was ready to fight, she knew that her choice had to come quick, or the enemy would come quicker.

* * *

After weeks of traveling, the company of newly revised Shepherds reached Regna Ferox to speak to the reigning Khan. Setting up camp in a nearby area, the group split off to prepare for the upcoming cold nights. Chrom, Fredrick, Lissa, and the two tacticians stopped setting up camp first to talk to Khan Flavia. As soon as they reached the halls, they were greeted by the loud laughing of former Khan Basilio.

"Hey! If it isn't my old friends! How've you guys been doing?" Basilio, as loud as always, pat Chrom on the back rather hard. It took a few minutes to regain his strength before settling down.

"Just fine, thanks for asking. What about you? Raimi had told us you had a message for us." Chrom's question lingered in the air for what seemed like forever before Flavia piped in.

"The winds are getting slow and thin. You know what that means."

Jay was the first to piece everything together, sighing to indicate the obvious answer. "So it is true. War, huh? Who would've thought?"

"Sadly, it is true. We don't know what to do. Of course, our men are itching to fight but it's going to take time to get them mobilized. But that's not the problem. It's the ocean, my friend. How are we going to fare with no ships?" Flavia sighed. "The Valmese are known for their notorious naval command. Land, that's where we are, but the sea is something else entirely."

"What do we do?" Robin asked.

Basilio hesitated before continuing Flavia's thought. "We might not have ships, but we know someone who does." Chrom looked towards Basilio with a confused expression, which in turn made him continue. "Think, my boy, if one neighbor is our enemy, that leaves us with an ally on the other side. Who's opposite of Valm?"

Chrom felt his pulse stop. He then shook his head furiously. "Plegia?! Are you fucking kidding me? Excuse my ill-mannered way of speaking but no way am I going to get on my hands and knees to beg those bastards for ships, even if we need it."

"They have ships, my boy! And gold! We need their help whether you like it or not. I know what happened with them has been hurting all of us for years, but they're under new leadership now. Someone by the name of Validar." Basilio sighed. "We need to ask them, Chrom. It's the only thing left to do."

"Chrom," Lissa started, surprising everyone. "I know it hurts. You know what happened to Emmeryn, and so do I. We need to pick up her pieces and finish what she wanted to start. Please."

"Lissa, I _can't. _Its just- I don't- I can't, okay? I'm not stepping on the land that took my sister's life."

Chrom took his leave after letting out a frustrated grunt. Lissa and Fredrick soon followed, leaving the two tacticians with the Khans in the vast hallways. Feeling tension, Robin quietly excused herself as well and followed the others. Jay, however, was determined to finish this discussion for the sake of Ylisse and the sake of his best friend. Coughing into his hand to catch the Khans' attention, he started speaking what was on his mind.

"It's quite the place we're in, isn't it? I don't think this is a great idea but it certainly is a possibility."

"Are you sayi-" Flavia started but got cut off with Jay's hand gesture.

"We're going to Plegia. We have to, if not need to. In the last two years, Chrom had a child. Most of us did, actually. He might too stubborn to go but I'm sure as hell not letting this war ruin our kids' lives."

Basilio laughed. "You have balls, Jay, I admire that. If anything, you have our support all the way. Flavia and I will try to do something about the soldiers. You see to the ships."

Jay nodded and took his leave. Finding Chrom just outside the camp, he leaned on a nearby tree while Chrom sat down on the ground with his head in his hands, not noticing Jay. They stayed like this for a little while before Jay coughed. Chrom's eyes glanced over to Jay but he remained in his stance. Moments passed before Chrom started talking.

"I'm not going." His voice was irritated, but it also had a hint of regret.

"You are."

"No."

"If you love Lucina, you will. If you cared about Emmeryn, you will. If you even give a shit about Ylisse, I'm dragging your ass to Valm." Chrom chuckled at Jay's profanity, making the tactician smile as well.

"Well, if the Blue Jay speaks, then the wind will surely listen. I'm just not comfortable about this. Are you?"

"No, not at all." Jay shifted his position to sitting against the tree. "I don't think Robin, Lissa, or Fredrick are either but we have kids to think about. In all seriousness, I don't know whether or not this is a good idea but we need to try. It's for the sake of our kids."

Chrom looked at Jay. "You know Jay, I'd say you're right, but I can't think of anything right now. Just a second ago, I stormed out of the arena and now you're reminding me I have a kid. Make that two, actually."

"You mean-?"

"She's having another. We kept it a secret but she's already about a month in. Gods, Jay, can we really bring another into this godforsaken world? We just had Lucina a few months ago!"

"I can't imagine having a wife who's about to bring another child into this world. I mean, I can, but just not now. I'm pretty sure Robin adores Morgan enough to want another kid though."

Chrom chuckled softly. He ran his hand through his hair before looking back towards camp. He stood up, extending his hand to Jay to help him up. Pulling him up, he motioned to walk and talk.

"I can relate. Maribelle's the same. I'm pretty sure she and Lissa have been picking out baby names for everyone's kids. Did you hear the name she picked for Panne's future kids? The name's Yarne! Poor kid, I can't believe Panne agreed to it."

"Oh c'mon Chrom, it's an okay name. Panne's a type of fabric, and she's a rabbit type creature, so Yarne works just fine. Just be glad they didn't get her to agree to something like Polyester or Patches. Now those are crossing the lines."

"Jay, you're a fucking riot, you know that?" The two men laughed as they returned to camp. "But what would you name your kid, if you had another one?"

"Something simple. Marc sounds nice, no? Like that great tactician in the books. You?"

"I'm not one for names but Brady sounds nice. Maribelle says it's too much of a street name, though I think its fine." He stopped to wave at Maribelle and Lissa. "Don't tell her I said that or I'm telling Panne you were making fun of her judgment."

"Oh please, she probably heard that already. She has great hearing, right?" Jay looked back to wave to Panne, who chuckled as she waved back as well. "Ah, what a great gal. No need to blackmail me when I can do that to you."

Chrom smacked Jay on the back as he left to join Fredrick. Robin then came up to Jay, pulling him into a hug. Jay responded to her by kissing her forehead, making her let out giggles.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, stuff you wouldn't like. Or, at least, I think you wouldn't like." Robin tilted her head in curiosity. "No, I won't tell you. By the way, don't think I didn't notice the fact you gave your ring to Morgan. You should've told me, so I could've made an extra ring for her. Actually, no, I could've given her my ring."

"No need to fuss over it. She's my little girl, so she gets a girl's ring. If we have a son, you can give him your ring." Now it was Jay's turn to be confused. "Jay, remember that thing I was going to tell you?"

"Y-Yes?"

"We're going to add another tactician to the family in nine months. Hopefully it'll be after this war is over."

Jay pulled away from his wife to get a closer look at her face. Deciding she wasn't joking, Jay was hit with a sudden realization. "Oh my Gods, I'm going to be a dad. Again."

"Jay?"

"How'd I get you pregnant again? Why'd I do it during this war? Man, how am I going to explain this to Morgan?"

"Already taken care of." Robin was ready to burst out laughing at any minute.

Jay then proceeded to ramble on and on about what he was going to do, making Robin laugh with every word. He wasn't at all serious though, as he wasn't one to fret over something for too long, but he did enjoy little moments like this with his wife. As soon as he finished his rambling, he and Robin left towards his tent to turn in for the night. In the morning, the company was going to head for Plegia, and it was something no one wanted to do. Nonetheless, there were more lives to take into account this time around. It was for their lives. It was for their spouse's lives.

It was for their children's lives.

* * *

A few more weeks passed before the Shepherds had reached the Plegian lands once more. Entering the main capitol, Chrom and his trusted companions surveyed the area around them. Finding nothing wrong for now, Chrom decided it was okay to proceed. As he was directed to the main hall, he and his friends waited for any indication that the new leader was in to see them.

"Ah yes, Milord Chrom, how do you fair?" A voice broke the silence behind them, making everyone swerve their head to the presence. It was a well-known face, one they knew as Aversa. "Ah, I see, you're still alert as always. Be calm, as we're under better management. Lord Validar will be in soon. Do make yourself comfortable."

"Um, if it isn't too much, may I inquire about this Lord Validar? How'd Plegia come into his command?" Robin didn't know why, but she was timid around this woman. She was alert, for sure, but she couldn't help her voice becoming shaky.

Aversa chuckled darkly. "That pig Gangrel was stupid. He led this land fall into a deep hole of despair. Lord Validar was our savior, as he dug us out of that despair and helped us with our healing. I'm glad to be under his leadership."

"Oh."

Just then, a tall slender man walked into the hall. His appearance was strange to the Ylisseans, making them weary at first. Jay instinctively put Robin behind him, with Chrom and Fredrick following suit with Lissa. The slender figure moved a bit to reveal a cloaked figure behind him, further alerting their radars. He raised his hand for them to be at ease before speaking.

"My, my, such alert guests! Please, don't be feared of my appearance. I'm afraid I don't get too much sun here in the capitol, which is ironic I suppose."

Jay moved closer to Chrom, keeping his eyes on Validar. He eyed the cloaked figure before him as well, noting that the figure was small and wore a cloak similar to Robin's. He whispered to Chrom.

"Chrom, he looks like-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought-"

"Oh, I see no trust here? Whispering before discussion even takes place? How rude!" Validar faked a gasp of offence, baiting Chrom into apologizing. He then chuckled in the same dark tone he used before. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding. Now, I've heard of your unfriendly neighbors. The Valmese can be so drastic. We'll provide as many ships as you need, possibly more. You need hundreds, yes? We can do more than enough. We'll also provide as many men as you need and any finances. Is that all?"

Flabbergasted, Chrom didn't believe what he was hearing. "I- Are you sure? I mean, that's awfully nice of you. Don't you need something in return?"

"No, my friend, it'll be fine. Just please don't think of us too lowly. You still seem alert, even after that good news."

Fredrick stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but in Ylissean culture, we do introduce all of ourselves who are present. I believe your friend behind you hasn't earned our trust yet."

The figure laughed softly. The voice rang in Jay's ears all too well. "We're far from Ylisstol but I do suppose I can entertain you for a bit."

Removing the hood, the person underneath the cloak revealed to be a spitting image of Robin. Jay glanced behind him at his wife to the copycat in front of him before shaking his head. He knew the difference but like his friends, he was shocked. _Who is this? Why does she look exactly like Robin?!_

"My name is Robin. I'm the tactician of Plegia."

Now Robin was even more confused. She looked at the figure and held tightly onto Jay's arm. She noticed everyone else was surprised, minus the Plegians. Minutes passed before Validar announced his leave along with Aversa and "Robin." The Ylisseans stood there, unable to process what just happened before slowly walking out of the capitol to their camp in the nearby woods. They decided that they wouldn't speak about it to anyone else.

That night, Robin sat in a grassy area alone to think about the person who looked just like her. As she was deep in thought, her head began swirling around, making her cringe in pain. She stood up in a jolt and looked around to see what looked like a faint vision of Validar. He whispered to her. She didn't want to listen. He shouted her name, told her what she believed to be lies, and she still wouldn't listen. But she was forced to listen, and she heard something she couldn't tune out of her mind.

"You're my daughter, Robin. You have the blood of Fell Dragon Grima, and it courses through your veins. If you have any sanity left, you must know that it's your destiny to kill this entire world, including your so called 'family'. Who is he, Robin? Who are you, Robin?"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up, you hear me?!"

Robin then dropped down to the floor, not being able to understand what was just said to her. She cried into her hands as she heard hurried footsteps running to her. She didn't want to look up, as she knew who those footsteps belonged to, even without looking up. As she was pulled into an embrace, she couldn't help but keep hearing those words over and over again. _Daughter. Blood of Fell Dragon Grima. Sanity. _

"Robin?! Are you okay?" Jay's voice rang through her ears as Robin kept weeping. "What happened?"

"Jay, I'm that monster's daughter! That guy, Validar or whatever, he said I was his daughter!" Robin's knees were giving out, but Jay was there to help her up. "I had a vision and he said- he.."

"Robin, Jay, we're surrounded!" Fredrick shouted as he rode his horse towards the two. He wanted to say something about Robin but didn't get to once Jay told him to take Robin somewhere safe. "Hurry, we mustn't waste time!"

Jay ran towards Chrom as soon as Fredrick left. He took out his magic tome as he protected Chrom from an enemy attack. Chrom turned around to shout orders at the rest of the camp, followed suit by Jay. As soon as everyone was in place, a flock of crows appeared.

"Woah, you guys seem to be lost! A lost CAWs to be exact! Nya ha ha!" Shooing away the flock, a white haired man appeared, matching Jay. Suspicious, Jay went up to the man.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of a friend. Now, no need to be suspicious! Unless you're CAWstrophobic! Nya ha ha!" He continued to joke around before noticing Jay wasn't laughing. "Caw, don't be such a worry wart! I'm Henry, crow extraordinaire, at your service."

Without further introduction, Henry and Jay dodged a few more attacks from the enemies. Jay decided it was useless to ask for Henry's reason to join and just let him be. After pairing up with Panne like his plan, Jay proceeded to fight alongside his comrades. The area was large, so it took a while to finish but the Shepherds managed to fight off the Risen. Meeting Chrom on the bridge, Jay took a deep breath. However, it wasn't time to rest, as another Risen showed up.

"Father, look out!"

Chrom side-stepped to see Marth protect the oncoming attack from the Risen. After that, the Risen disappeared, leaving behind a group of very confused Shepherds. Realizing what Marth said, Chrom looked her straight in the eye.

"Father?"

* * *

**Notes: **Oof, it's like 4am on a school night and I should really not do this. Oh well! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
